


Missed Opportunities

by RJRMovieFan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, DJ - Freeform, F/F, Walk Into A Bar, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJRMovieFan/pseuds/RJRMovieFan
Summary: Beca walked into a bar, and into Chloe's heart, but when an amazing offer is made to the tiny DJ, will Chloe regret missing her opportunity.





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seriously, I just can’t get them in on time. Ugh! This is my second entry into this year’s BeChloe Week, and it’s another AU. I hope you like.

* * *

**_Opportunity Missed_ **

* * *

“Got your White Russian right here for you,” the redhead said while placing the glass in front of a blonde customer. The girl grabbed the glass and eyed the redhead in front of her.

“I’ve never had one of these before, is it strong?” The girl asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

“It's not too strong. I'm sure a girl like you can handle it,” Chloe said with a wink. The girl chuckled and started sipping her drink while the redheaded bartender turned around to walk over to another group of people who just sat down at the bar.

“What can I get you lovely ladies?”

“A round of Kamikazes, please,” one of the young women said. She was cute, a brunette with a short pixie cut. She definitely gave Chloe an appreciative once over. Chloe nodded with a smile that bordered on being a smirk, and turned around and grabbed six shot glasses then placed them in a line in front of the group of women.

With a sly smirk, Chloe reached over and grabbed a bottle of Vodka, and tossed it over her shoulder while catching it with her other hand. With a flick of the wrist, the bottle flipped over in her hand and she began to pour it in the glasses while slowly raising the bottle while she went along. Next she poured a practiced amount of vodka into a shaker, then grabbed a bottle of Orange liqueur and poured it with more flair. Placing the bottle to the side, she grabbed the fresh lime juice as she also reached underneath the bar and grabbed a lighter. She added the lime juice. Closing the shaker, Chloe slyly set fire to one of the drinks, and the fire spread across all six glasses drawing oohs and ahhs from the women. Chloe shook the shaker as the small fires burned off the alcohol for a few seconds before dying off. She then again poured with a flourish that drew applause.

“Oh, my God!” The young brunette woman who had ordered the drinks exclaimed. "That's so amazing!”

Chloe chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm. She recognized the look the woman was giving her, and could anticipate the flirting.

“Why thank you,” Chloe said with a warm smile, while she grabbed the bottles and placed them back on the shelves. She smiled as she looked about the club. It was full of people who were drinking freely and happily while the club rocked with Beca’s music. Chloe took a moment to observe the people at the bar and the people that were dancing in the club.

Chloe loved her job. She couldn’t believe she had almost left it three years before. The money she made was incredible, especially since she had such a flair in making her drinks, she got awesome tips; but that wasn’t why she stayed.

She also got to meet some really cool people while working, and she loved talking to people; but that wasn’t why she stayed.

Occasionally, Chloe was hit on while at the club; okay, she was often hit on, so her ego was stroked quite often, and it’s not a bad thing to feel wanted. It was entirely her choice that she never accepted. She had been tempted a few times. Heck, Ms. Pixie cut looked like she would be a lot of fun, so had the guy earlier who she knows is a trainer for the gym three blocks down. Yet, she never could accept.

The reason why, made her presence known a second later.

“ _What’s Up, EVERYBODY? Are YOU READY?!”_

Chloe smirked, Beca was in fine form this evening, but then again, she’s always in fine form.

Another customer, a sharp dressed guy steps up to the bar. “Hi! What can I get you?” Chloe said as she leaned across the bar, trying to hear the order better, also a bit of cleavage never hurt a tip.

“Uh, just a beer I think.”

Chloe grinned and swept over to the stack of glasses, selecting one and proceeding to fill it with beer. As she slid it across to the customer, she noticed his eyes fixed upon her with a look of desire. She smiled slightly, as he handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

The guy started to talk her up but Chloe happened to look over his shoulder, and noticed her boss, Aubrey, motioning for her to come over.

“Sorry, duty calls,” Chloe said, stopping the guy before her could get started. She turned about and called to her partner behind the bar. “Lily, can you cover for me?”

The mostly silent bartender gave a thumbs up. Chloe grinned in return, and then made her way over to Aubrey. “What’s up, Bree?”

“I’m thinking of offering Beca a percentage of the club, and as the silent partner, I wanted to run it by you,” the blonde said, straight to the point.

“Really?!”

“Yes, really,” Aubrey responded.

“I knew she’d grow on you,” Chloe said excitedly.

“Just like a fungus,” Aubrey deadpanned.

Chloe slapped Aubrey’s arm, as she said, “Stop.” Chloe then asked more seriously, though the smile never left her face, “Can I ask, why?”

“We’ve done extremely well with her, and I want to keep her. I’ve heard rumblings that she might get some offers from other clubs,” Aubrey said honestly.

“Oh, I can’t see Beca leaving us,” Chloe said confidently. Her mind goes to the memory of the first time she met the petite DJ, and how she had fit right in, despite Aubrey’s concerns.

~~~~

_“What do you mean you’re thinking about leaving to go ‘walk the Camino de Santiago’?” Aubrey asked incredulously._

_“It’s something I’m thinking about,” Chloe said honestly._

_“But what about Bellas?” Aubrey asked as she waved her hand around, indicating the club they were standing in._

_“I love Bellas, but this is your dream, not mine. I don’t have my dream yet,” Chloe answered. “I’m hoping a literal spiritual journey across northern Spain might help me find my dream.” She saw the look Aubrey was giving her. “Hey, it’s better than traveling to Nepal or Tibet.”_

_“But you’re co-owner of Bellas…” Aubrey argued._

_“That was always only to help you with your dream, Bree,” Chloe countered._

_Not ready to give up, but also needing clarity, Aubrey asked, “Is that why you only took a twenty-five percent share, though your actual contribution amounted to fifty percent?”_

_Chloe shrugged. “I didn’t want you to be too far in debt. My Granddad left me the money and told me to do something good with it. Couldn’t think of better thing than to help my best friend.” She held up her hand to forestall Aubrey’s next argument. “Besides, you let me run the bar, while not making me run this entire place.”_

_“But what am I going to do without my best friend?” Aubrey asked honestly._

_“Well, you’ll still have Stacie,” Chloe pointed out. “Don’t try to deny it. I’ve seen the way you two act. Besides it won’t be forever, and I’m not going to leave till we have a new bartender fully broken in, and Stacie is comfortable being the head bartender.”_

_“So, there’s nothing I can say or do?” Aubrey asked plaintively._

_“Bree,” Chloe said sincerely. “I will always be there for you. But I need this. I need to find my future.” The two best friends fell into a hug, each reassuring the other and themselves that they would always be there for the other._

_It was of course Aubrey who broke the hug first. She dabbed at her eyes, not commenting on the tears, nor did Chloe. “Well, at least we have a little time. I will start looking for a new bartender, and you can start giving Stacie more responsibilities.”_

_“I’ll let you tell her about the raise,” Chloe said with a wink. “I’m sure she’ll be quite appreciative.”_

_The blush on Aubrey’s cheeks said it all. She decided to deflect with a change of conversation. “In a similar vein, I need to get ready. There’s a guy coming in to interview for the DJ opening.”_

_“Oh yeah? Awesome!”_

_“He goes by, DJ-Mitch, and I’ve only traded emails with him, but I was told he really tore it up at a couple of raves in the area,” Aubrey said._

_“Cool; can I listen in, while I inventory the bar?” Chloe asked as she lifted a clipboard off the bar._

_“Of course, you’re always welcome,” Aubrey reminded her, as she sat back down to a stack of documents._

_Fifteen minutes later, Chloe looked up from counting bottles of whiskey, to see a young brunette woman walk into the club. Since it was the middle of the day, the club was closed, and there was no one other than her and Aubrey around. Watching the young woman Chloe was intrigued._

_She quickly put down the clipboard she was using to do inventory, and sat down next to Aubrey, who was going through some official looking papers._

_“I think the perspective DJ is here,” Chloe said, even as she signaled for the petite brunette to come over._

_“Wait, she’s a woman,” Aubrey said. “And tiny.”_

_Chloe chuckled, “Yes she is.” The redhead looked at her friend. “You were expecting a guy?”_

_“DJ-Mitch… Yeah.”_

_The young brunette noticed Chloe wave her over, and started to make her way towards the table. She was wearing a nice purple and black flannel and black skinny jeans. Chloe thought the look suited her. While her brown hair was down, it was pinned up on one side, showing off an impressive array of piercings. She seemed to be carrying a laptop bag and another smaller bag, which Chloe assumed was for cords._

_“I don’t know, Chloe,” Aubrey whispered. “She looks a bit alternative…”_

_Chloe gave her a look. “For us?”_

_Before Aubrey could answer, the petite brunette was standing in front of them. Tossing the paper she had been reading down onto the table; Aubrey sat back in her seat folded her arms across her chest, stared up at the girl, then asked, “Can I help you?”_

_The brunette fidgeted a little, which Aubrey took as a bad sign, but Chloe found adorable._

_“So, you’re here about the open DJ position?” Aubrey asked._

_The young woman nodded, “Yes, I am. Are the owners of the club in?”_

_“That would be us,” Aubrey said coolly._

_“Really? Oh shit, I’m sorry-you’re just really young looking-sorry I assumed, and you know what they say about assuming, it makes an ‘ass’ out of you and me. Shit I just called you an ass. Fuck, sorry. Why can’t I stop swearing suddenly?” The brunette got back up, grabbing her bags, ready to excuse herself and leave. “Sorry, it’s my first interview, I’m not usually this uncool.”_

_Chloe lightly chuckled at the girl’s slip up, and immediately liked her. She spoke up, “It’s okay, just breathe.”_

_Aubrey motioned to the seat across from them. “Please take a seat again, and start over.”_

_The petite brunette sat back down, red faced and embarrassed. Chloe was on adorable overload. The young girl couldn’t be any cuter._

_“So, I’m Chloe, Chloe Beale. I’m the head bartender, and this is Aubrey, owner and manager of this fine up-and-coming establishment,” Chloe said in true Beale bubbliness. She flashed the petite girl a bright warm smile._

_Aubrey kept it cooler, as she corrected, “Co-owner.”_

_The young woman looked a bit uncomfortable under the dazzling smile of Chloe and the cooler glare of Aubrey. Tentatively she said, “My name’s Beca. Beca Mitchell.”_

_“Welcome, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe said happily._

_“How old are you?” Aubrey asked, to the point._

_“Bree! I don’t think you can ask that,” Chloe admonished._

_“She looks like she could be fifteen.” She paused and looked at the girl. “Sorry, no offense, but you do.” She then turned back to Chloe. “We run a nightclub. We need to make sure she’s legal to be here.”_

_“Umm-yeah, I mean I’m eighteen, how old are you?” Beca snarked back._

_“That’s none of your…”_

_“Twenty-two,” Chloe happily answered._

_“Chloe! She didn’t need to know our ages,” Aubrey scolded. That Beca seemed to take delight in their banter._

_“Well, we asked her for hers,” Chloe argued playfully, as she threw a wink towards the perspective DJ._

_“ We’re doing the interview, Chloe,” Aubrey said in exasperation. _

_“Doesn’t mean we have to be rude. Now Beca, do you mind if I call you Beca?”_

_“Umm-no?” It came out more as a question._

_“Thanks, and you can call me Chloe. So, you want to be a DJ?”_

_“Yeah,” Beca nodded._

_“Do you have any experience?” Aubrey asked._

_“Mostly house parties, some underground raves,” Beca said._

_“That’s so COOL!” Chloe was full on fan-girling. “Can we hear some of your stuff?”_

_“Umm-now?”_

_“Yes, now,” Aubrey answered. “Why don’t you show us some of your mixes and we’ll decide if you get the job.”_

_Beca snapped to it, quickly taking off her bag, and hurriedly pulling out her laptop and headphones. “Right, that makes sense, sorry,” Beca admitted, as she typed in her password._

_Chloe watched the girl closely, examining her every move. It did truly fascinate her. She noticed that Beca still seemed a bit nervous. “Relax, Becs, you have this.”_

_Only Aubrey seemed to notice that Chloe had used a nickname. Beca looked up from her laptop screen, where she had just pulled up a sampling of her mixes and said, “That’s gonna be hard because you’re…” She blushed as she stopped herself from saying anything too embarrassing. “I’m just really awkward, sometimes.” Beca blushed dramatically, clearly not used to putting herself out there like this._

_Still there was a determination in the young aspiring DJ, so she soldiered through. With a deep breath, Beca turned the laptop around and slid it towards the pair. Chloe accepted the laptop and started to go through every mix. Both Chloe and Aubrey analyzed every track, discussing their creative merit, and the viability of every soundtrack. Through it all, they continued to ask questions, Aubrey’s more professional, Chloe’s about anything that came to her._

_Once they had finished listening to them all, Chloe could barely contain herself, and even Aubrey was sold._

_Beca looked at the two, fighting her fidgeting, not sure what happens next. She asked, “Now what?”_

_“YOU’RE HIRED!” shouted Chloe._

_“Chloe!” Aubrey said sharply. She then formally looked at Beca, and said, “We would like to offer you the position. If you still want to work for us.”_

_The petite brunette smiled widely, and said, “Really?” When Chloe nodded her head, she answered emphatically. “YES!”_

_~~~~_

Chloe had realized the moment she saw the petite brunette, that there was something intriguing about her. When she heard the DJ’s mixes, she knew there was something special about her.

Chloe had immediately set about getting to know her.

~~~~

_Chloe came up to the DJ booth, as Beca prepared for her first gig at Bellas. It was a Wednesday night, so would be a quieter night; a good one for the girl to ease herself into the role._

_Setting a bottle of water down next to the DJ, and a drink, she made herself known._

_“What’s this?” Beca asked._

_“Bottle of water, to keep you hydrated during your set, and a DR Pepper, because I noticed that’s what you drink at the bar.”_

_Beca quirked an eyebrow. “You noticed what I drink?”_

_“Well, you did have like six already,” Chloe said with a big grin._

_The DJ blushed a bit, and scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, I really like DR Pepper…”_

_“Good to know,” said Chloe, as she mentally made a note. “What else do you like?”_

_“Umm-Taco Bell…”_

_“Not the answer I was expecting, but also good to know,” Chloe said, taking the younger girl’s hands. “I’m so glad you applied for the job of DJ. I think we’re going to be fast friends.”_

_~~~~_

And fast friends they became.

Within six months of taking the job, Beca had made a bit of a name for herself, and the club. Chloe had been right, which she reminded Aubrey of on more than one occasion. More people came to the club, especially on nights Beca was working, and there was a longer line out front every night the petite DJ was spinning.

In those first months, Chloe learned a lot about what Beca’s dreams and aspirations were, and they began to hang out more and more.

~~~~

_“So, Beca, where do you think you’ll be in five years?”_

_Beca looked up from her laptop. “Didn’t know I was getting a job interview.”_

_“C’mon, Becs. Humor me, I want to know,” Chloe said, adopting her best puppy dog eyes._

_“Dear God, you really should have to register those,” Beca said. When the redhead feigned hurt, Beca caved, like she always did. “Fine,” Beca huffed. “Where I see myself in five years, well it’s where I’ve always seen myself. I want to be a celebrated DJ/producer, you know headliner like David Guetta, Martin Garrix, Avicii, who also works with amazing artists. I want to be creating original material, you know sharing my voice…”_

_“You will,” Chloe said, “I know you will.”_

_Beca blushed. “I don’t know, but thanks. What about you?”_

_Chloe shook her head. “What about me?”_

_“What do you want to be doing in five years?” Beca asked._

_Chloe seemed to think about it, then said simply, “Be by your side.”_

_With a scoff, Beca said, “Come on Chlo. You have to want more than that.”_

_“I don’t know, seems perfect to me,” Chloe replied._

~~~~

Chloe also learned about Beca’s likes and dislikes.

~~~~

_“Oh MY GOD! This is AMAZING! DUDE! I LOVE this pizza,” Beca exclaimed as she took another huge bite of the slice of pizza._

_“Yeah, Mike’s is one of the truly great underappreciated treasures in this world,” Chloe said around her own bite._

_“And this place will let us in after our shift?” Beca asked incredulously._

_“Well, Mike likes me,” Chloe replied proudly._

_Beca quirked an eyebrow, “And me?”_

_“Well you’re my best friend, so your cool by proximity,” Chloe said._

_“By proximity, huh?” Beca smirked._

_“Yep,” Chloe said with a huge grin. “One of the perks.”_

_“We are so coming back, at least once a week,” Beca declared._

_“It’s a date,” Chloe replied._

_~~~~_

Chloe’s seen her at her best.

_~~~~_

_Her apartment might not be as nice as Chloe’s, but the redhead loves being at Beca’s place, because that’s where she gets to watch as Beca fiddles around with her equipment._

_It’s exciting to watch the way Beca changes when she operates her music equipment. It’s like her whole body relaxes, and her fingers seem to dance over the knobs and dials in a fluid motion that makes Chloe’s heart jump for reasons she can’t quite pinpoint._

_Part of it has to be the grace and poise that Beca’s movements provide, but the other half is the music Beca creates. Music has always been something that Chloe holds dear, but the way Beca spins it out is an entirely different level of experience._

~~~~

And at her, not so best.

~~~~

_“I will end you, DannyFun2006!” Beca shouted into her headset._

_Chloe giggled. “You know Becs, I think that you’re yelling at a twelve-year-old.”_

_“Hey, he chose to take me on, AND IS TRYING TO CHEAT! Yeah, I’m talking to you,” Beca shouted as she rapidly hit the buttons on her game controller._

_“Why did I let you bring your PlayStation over?” Chloe asked the ceiling._

_“Because you love me,” Beca teased._

_“You’re lucky that you’re adorable,” Chloe stated._

_“I’m not adorable, I’m badass,” Beca declared._

_“I stand corrected,” Chloe said, though she couldn’t help thinking how adorable Beca is._

~~~~

Pretty early in this new and exciting relationship, Chloe realized her feelings for the petite DJ were more than platonic, but she always figured it was a crush, till one day it hit her like a sledgehammer that it wasn’t.

~~~~

_Chloe maneuvered it so she and Beca both had an entire weekend off. This was incredibly rare, and she had made sure to setup something special. Chloe had invited Beca to go to the beach for a day of fun in the sun._

_At first Beca had been reluctant to go, but once she had hit the beach, she had run off ahead like an excited little kid and jumped into the waves. Her shirt she had worn over her bikini top was soaking, as was her hair, but she didn’t care, she was smiling from ear-to-ear._

_It made Chloe so happy to see her best friend actually enjoying herself; to be so carefree. The DJ was often a bit closed off with her feelings, to be so open now is a bit of a treat. With a chuckle Chloe walked down the beach to meet her now sopping wet friend._

_“You know, Becs, most people take off their shirt before diving in.”_

_“Thanks for the advice, mom,” Beca teased, as she stuck out her tongue. Chloe returned the gesture, and then dodged right as Beca threw her soaking shirt at Chloe’s face. Chloe laughed, even as she tried to sound tough. “Oh-no you didn’t, Mitchell.”_

_Beca stuck out her tongue again, turned, wiggled her ass, then ran back to the waves as Chloe threw their towels and the rest of their things onto the sand, then peeled her shirt off, before running to join her best friend in the cool ocean water._

_The next few hours were filled with lots of laughs and fun. Water was splashed at one another, waves were dove under, backs were floated upon, while staring at the sky, and sand castles were attempted and ultimately destroyed._

_As the sun began to set, the two best friends were lounging on their towels talking about the club, and other things in their lives._

_“I really want to thank you Chloe, for taking a chance on me,” Beca said. “I would never have gotten the job, if you hadn’t convinced Aubrey.”_

_“It was nothing,” Chloe tried to deflect._

_“No,” Beca cut her off. “It was everything.” She turned and looked Chloe in the eyes. “No one, not my father, not my mother, have believed in me like you. Even in school, my so-called friends mostly made fun of the idea of me becoming a producer.”_

_“Then they weren’t really listening,” Chloe said._

_“See, even now, you totally believe in me,” Beca said. “It’s nice to be believed in.”_

_The young woman before Chloe was such a contradiction. She is so talented and confident in herself when she’s making music, whether in the DJ booth, at her laptop, or wherever they rented some studio, could also be so vulnerable and insecure._

_Chloe wanted so much to wrap her friend in a hug, and to assure Beca that everything she had said about her was true. She wanted to keep hold of her friend and never let go. She wanted to be with her friend for the rest of her life, and beyond._

_She realized she was totally and absolutely in love._

~~~~

Chloe didn’t exactly know when her feelings for Beca had changed. She didn’t know if there was a specific moment where she fell in love, but she had. And knowing her feelings were not a simple crush, absolutely not a crush, but deeply and truly in love with Beca Mitchell, both excited her and scared her.

~~~~

_“You have a date?” Chloe asked._

_“Umm-yeah,” Beca shrugged, “This guy kept asking, so I finally said yes.”_

_“Oh,” Chloe couldn’t think of anything more to say. “Have fun, I guess.”_

~~~~

Chloe learns over time that it's hard to wait for something you know might never happen; but it's even harder to give up knowing it's everything you want. Still there was always a bit of hope.

~~~~

_“How was your date?” Chloe asked as nonchalantly as she could._

_“Ugh,” Beca actually blanched. “All he wanted to talk about were movies.”_

_“But you hate movies,” Chloe said, a bit confused. “Didn’t you tell him?”_

_“Yeah, like a dozen times, but he literally said that was like hating puppies. He tried to convince me that he’s going to fix me, by showing me that movies are actually cool.”_

_“So…” Chloe started._

_“Can we just go to Mike’s and get a slice? I left before the entrees were served,” Beca said plaintively._

_“Sure Becs, whatever you need.”_

~~~~~

Over the years, as Chloe learned about Beca, they also developed a rhythm.

~~~~~

_It had been a very demanding week, and Beca and Chloe both had Sunday off, so they’d decided to make the most of it by doing as little as possible. A bit of rest and relaxation goes a long way, especially when your job requires long and odd hours._

_As was often the case, Beca had stayed over Saturday night, after their shift had ended, and they made their weekly Saturday night (really early-early Sunday morning) trip to Mike’s Pizza. They hadn’t gone to sleep until the early hours, as they had had a bit of a lie-in, just talking until dawn was about to break._

_Thus, they didn’t wake till well past noon, so of course they had missed breakfast, too busy catching up on lost sleep. Then by the time they got up and showered, they were starving and unwilling to wait for a proper meal. Luckily, there was plenty in Chloe’s pantry and refrigerator. While Chloe was heating up soup, Beca cooked up what she swore were her world-famous bacon grilled cheese sandwiches. Once the two of them were done, they retreated to Chloe’s sofa with glasses of iced tea, and trays loaded with their food. Chloe clicked on the TV and found some trash reality television that they both secretly loved. Beca got super comfortable, putting her feet up. Chloe didn’t even comment, because it was so natural, and right._

_They both sat in comfortable silence as they ate their cobbled together meal while watching a show about a yacht crew in the Mediterranean._

_It was the laziest Sunday they’d had in quite a while; nothing much that needed to be done, nowhere they had to be, and no one else around to disturb them._

_In short, for Chloe it was sheer bliss._

_“We should do this more often,” Beca mumbled around a mouthful of grilled cheese._

_“I totally agree,” Chloe replied._

_~~~~_

Over time their friendship continued to grow, and Chloe felt they were in a path to something more. She felt it in her heart. In time Chloe thought it was time to nudge it further.

~~~~

_“You know, I think all Sunday afternoons should be spent pantless,” Chloe said, stretching out next to Beca in her bed._

_“Don’t make this weird dude,” Beca said automatically, never looking up from her laptop._

_“It’s not my fault that your apartment is unavailable because your landlord is fumigating, and the air conditioner quit in mine,” Chloe responded. Despite slowly broiling in the summer heat, Chloe couldn’t contain her smile. It’s not every day that she gets to sit in bed with Beca, both dressed only in tank tops and short shorts._

_“Ugh! I hate my apartment!” Beca declared._

_“Well, you know, your lease is coming up,” Chloe started._

_“Ummm-yeah,” Beca replied, a bit surprised Chloe knows this._

_“What if you just moved in with me?” Chloe asked, suddenly a bit apprehensive._

_Beca looked at her best friend. “Are you serious?”_

_“Totes,” Chloe said._

_“Umm-yeah, that would be awesome,” Beca said. “As long as the air conditioning starts working.”_

_At that moment the silence of the background was disturbed by the sound of the air conditioning starting back up._

_“It’s a sign,” Chloe squealed._

_~~~~_

In addition, Chloe had managed to grow a friendship between Beca and Aubrey. This was important as the two women were the most important people in her life.

~~~~

_Beca flipped a switch and then slid the slider down on her soundboard, making sure that the bass dropped perfectly in sync with the red and blue strobe lights flashing over the dance floor. The writhing and jumping mass of dancers in front of her served as a testament to her DJ skills; she made sure that people came for the booze but stayed for her music._

_She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Aubrey, who rolled her eyes, and looked towards the ceiling. “Fine! Yes, Chloe was right, I was wrong,” Aubrey said in a pained voice._

_A flip of a switch, and a couple taps on various buttons, Beca listened to the quick recording. She fiddled with a couple controls, and then she played it back over the speakers so all could hear. It was Aubrey’s voice again repeating the line “Fine! Yes, Chloe was right, I was wrong,” over and over again._

_Beca continued to fiddle with her mixing board, and suddenly it was being mixed with the techno-beat that she was playing for the dancers down below._

_Aubrey just gave Beca a withering look, to which the DJ just smirked, and said, “Told you not to underestimate my pool skills. Careful when making bets with me.”_

_Chloe couldn’t hold back the full-on laugh, which only increased when Aubrey glared at her._

~~~~

Now three years since Beca had walked into the Bellas, the trio were a solid team.

Chloe had never left. She didn’t feel the need to move on anymore. Yeah, she someday planned to go to Spain and walk the Camino de Santiago, but she didn’t picture it alone anymore. She was beginning to think she had found her dream.

Aubrey loved it. Between Beca and Chloe, Bellas had quickly becoming the hottest club in the city, and while there were still stresses, the fear of failing was no longer there. She even began to dream of more.

Beca was content, yes, she still had dreams of more, but she had found something more at Bellas, something she didn’t even know she was missing.

Little did any of them know that a fly in the ointment had walked through the front door.

~~~~

Kommissar needed a new DJ, that was for sure, and listening to her competition’s DJ, she was sure she had found her.

This was the fifth time in two weeks she had come to listen to the young DJ, and she truly was impressed by the petite brunette.

The decision was made, the Executives back in Munich had given her the green light, tonight she was going to make the first offer.

~~~~

“Hey Becs! Great set as always!” Chloe shouted as she gave the petite DJ a hug. It was something she had managed to integrate into their relationship. It took time, as Beca wasn’t one for a lot of physical contact, or PDA, but Chloe had been persistent, and whittled away Beca’s walls. It was a matter of pride she got to hug the DJ.

“Ugh-get off me, you weirdo,” Beca playfully said, though she actually sank right into the hug.

“You love it, and you know it,” Chloe said, as she playfully slapped Beca in the upper arm. “You ready to hit Mike’s?”

“You know it! I’ve been jonesing for a slice for the last hour,” Beca said as she allowed Chloe to loop their arms together.

As they started walking towards the exit, Chloe said, “I can’t believe you move in, in two weeks!”

“Less than now,” Beca corrected, “but who’s counting?”

Beca and Chloe were just about to leave through the front door, when they were approached by a statuesque blonde. She was dressed to impress in solid black. It was chic enough to not look out of place in the club, but there was no mistaking that it was a power suit.

The woman was naturally tall, but in her stiletto heels, she towered over both Beca and Chloe. She confidently came right up to Beca, stopping right in front of her, just close enough that Beca would have to consciously move around, but not so close as to be right up in Beca’s space.

With a strong assertive voice, made more so by her accent, the blonde asked, “So you are Beca; Beca Mitchell, correct?”

Beca stopped talking to Chloe and turned to the questioner. She about did a double take when she set eyes on the much taller woman, made more so by her four-inch heels. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in, and said back, “Umm-yeah, and you’re heavenly, I mean, umm-sorry.”

The German woman ignored Beca’s fumbling, and the look Chloe was giving her, and asked, “May I have a moment of your time?” It however sounded more like a command than a request.

“Well, you are a goddess… Damn it.”

Chloe was confused by what she was seeing. She asked, “Umm-What was that?”

The blonde ignored the redhead, and asked Beca, “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah-umm-I mean, yes, of course,” Beca fumbled her reply.

“So, I happen to know that the new club owned by DSM, down the street, is looking for a new headliner DJ,” Kommissar purred.

“And I’m going to assume you’re the gorgeous manager of this club? Fuck! Sorry!”

The German blonde smiled at the brunette, causing the petite brunette to swallow; the smile was quite predatory. She could not help but think this recruitment was in the bag. She nodded, “Nein, I am currently the head of North American operations for DSM. You may call me Kommissar.”

“O-Oh-Okay, umm-Kommissar…”

“I’m in need of a DJ. I only hire the best. I want you.”

Chloe couldn’t help but notice how the German woman added just the right amount of husk to her voice. She also knew that Beca had noticed, because her best friend was almost beet red, and her knees looked like they had turned to jelly.

It quickly became apparent that Kommissar had observed the same. “I can generously beat what you get paid here, make you our headline talent, provide opportunities to play in places like LA, New York, Las Vegas, and later, Rome, London, Berlin, and there are other benefits to working for me.”

Again, Chloe felt her blood boil as she heard the husk in the German’s voice.

“How about we meet tomorrow to discuss compensation?”

Chloe had to wonder when ‘ _compensation_ ’ became such a suggestive word. She started to answer, “She’s busy…”

Beca, however, answered, “Umm-sure, yeah, whatever.”

“Excellent! It’s a date. Here’s my card. Text me when you are free, and I will make my schedule work. Bring some examples of your work; especially any original sounds.”

Kommissar handed Beca her card, making sure her hand lingered in Beca’s, and then left her hand out to shake. Beca took her outstretched hand, and whispered, “Your hands are so soft. Damn it, sorry.”

“We have to go,” Chloe said as she grabbed Beca by the upper arm and dragged her away.

This was going to be too easy, was the message clear on Kommissar‘s expression.

Beca blushed dramatically, clearly not used to being so out of control.

Chloe fumed at what had transpired.

~~~~

Chloe couldn’t believe what she had seen, or worse, heard. Beca had come completely undone by the blonde amazon. Worse, Chloe had basically disappeared for the brunette. Their traditional going to Mike’s Pizza after their shift completely forgotten. Beca in her excitement had barely remembered to say goodbye, as she made an excuse to head to her apartment and go through her mixes.

Storming into Aubrey’s office, Chloe slammed the door as hard as she could. It caused Aubrey to jump in her seat, and she was thankful she had just set her coffee down, or she knew she’d be wearing half of it. Aubrey quickly noted the red-rimmed eyes and pout that adorned her face. They sat in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Growing exasperated, Aubrey broke first. "Chlo, what's the ma-"

“Oh, my God, Bree!” Chloe exclaimed suddenly, burying her face in her hands, “Why? Just fucking why? Why now, why her!? Of all people, in the whole godforsaken world, why did Beca have to go gaga for her?”

“What are you talking about Chloe?”

“A representative of DSM just came to offer Beca a job with them, and Beca basically came undone at the sight of her,” Chloe said sadly. “I basically became invisible.”

Aubrey assumed Chloe was exaggerating. She saw how Beca looked at Chloe. She assured her longtime friend, “I’m sure it’s not that bad…”

“She called her a GORGEOUS GODDESS!” Chloe broke into sobs.

“Okay… that’s bad…”

~~~~

Chloe sat alone in her apartment for the first Sunday morning in forever. She hadn’t gone to Mike’s, no appetite and no real want to go alone. Mike had actually called her to make sure she’s alright.

It was nice to be remembered.

She hadn’t heard from Beca. All of her texts had gone unanswered. She had thought about going over to Beca’s, but her pride had held her back. She figured if Beca was a true friend, at the very least, she would respond to her. She was regretting that strategy.

Tomorrow they were both scheduled to work. Chloe decided that she would roll one last throw of the dice, and let Beca know how she feels, what she’s been feeling. She had always been hesitant, afraid to take too big a chance; afraid of scaring off Beca. Now that was no longer a risk.

Tomorrow she would try, and tomorrow she would know where she stood

~~~~

Chloe found Beca in the DJ booth on Tuesday afternoon. It was the first time she had seen her since Beca left her out front of Bellas, early Sunday morning.

The petite brunette was wrapped up in something, all her attention on her laptop, and the sound board. Having watched the girl work for years, Chloe knew she was doing something with the sound system; probably tweaking it to make the sound just that much clearer.

“Hey Becs,” Chloe said, as she set a can of DR Pepper next to her.

Engrossed with her work, Beca barely looked up as she said, “Thanks.”

Over the years, Chloe had learned that when Beca is working on something, she can become so focused as to seem rude. In the past this hadn’t bothered Chloe, she knew it was just the way Beca was when she’s focused on work, but now with everything that had happened, it worries Chloe.

She decided to push on, no turning back, “So, I hadn’t heard from you…”

“Oh-sorry, just busy, I needed to put together my best work for Luisa,” Beca said, as she continued to fine tune the bass setting on her board.

“Luisa?” Chloe asked confused.

“Oh-umm-Kommissar-uh, she said I could call her that,” Beca said. A slight blush came to Beca’s cheeks. Chloe couldn’t help notice.

“So, you had your meeting with her?”

“Yeah,” Beca said with a smile and a nod.

Chloe closed her eyes as she asked “How did it go?”

The enthusiasm in Beca’s response was a gut-punch for Chloe. “It went amazing. Luisa really likes what I played.” Chloe opened her eyes when Beca paused, she saw Beca’s telltale of when she’s feeling guilty. “She-Uhhh, offered me the job.”

Chloe fought to keep her eyes dry, to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. “So, you’re going to take it?” Chloe tried to imbue her voice with excitement she wasn’t feeling.

“Umm-yeah,” Beca whispered, embarrassed, but with an edge of excitement. She looked at Chloe for the first time. “It’s a real shot at becoming a headliner, to be a star DJ/Producer. It’s what I always wanted.”

“Yeah, that’s great Beca, I’m happy and proud of you,” Chloe said, her emotions a jumble. She really was happy for Beca’s opportunity, the petite DJ had definitely earned it with her talent and hard work, but she also knew she was losing her. “I always knew you were going to be a star!”

This brought a huge smile to Beca’s face. “Yeah, you always did.”

“You know Beca,” Chloe started, even though she felt it was too late, Chloe had decided she was going to be honest with Beca, so she said, “one of the many things I’ve always loved about you is your courage to follow your dreams; to put yourself out there.”

“Something I regret the most is that I didn't put myself out there more, to follow my dreams,” Chloe admitted, her eyes low and intense. “That I didn’t take a chance…”

Beca nodded, not really following. A ping on her laptop pulled her attention, it was a message from Kommissar. It would be the formal offer, with the full compensation package.

Chloe bit her lower lip, took a deep breath, and stepped forward, pressing up close. “I decided to follow your example, and take a chance,” Chloe said, her voice falling into a whisper.

Standing this close used to be no problem. It used to be natural. Now it wasn’t. Here she was, extremely close to Beca, and it felt off. Her chest pressed into Beca's side, and then Beca realized with a start what it was that Chloe had just said. She looked at Chloe's hooded eyes in alarm.

“Uhhh, I have to - I'm going to - I think I need to go check on something in the audio closet. Sooo-I'm just-I'm just gonna go. 'Kay? Yeah.”

Beca fled.

Chloe couldn’t believe it.

Beca fled her.

Chloe just stood in the DJ booth and stared after her best friend remorsefully. She realized the truth of the moment; she had missed her chance. Sometime in the last three years she had missed her window of opportunity. She let out a heavy sigh, as her entire body deflated like an old balloon.

She could have made her intentions clear when they had first met. She could have made her feelings clear to the sometimes-obtuse DJ. She should have said something that led the petite DJ know how much she meant to her.

Chloe had known it too. But she didn't. She had not wanted to risk losing Beca from her life

And now it was too late.

Beca wasn't showing any signs of being interested anymore, and she was hopelessly flirting with some beautiful and blonde music exec.

Usually Chloe would tell anyone that she wasn't jealous, she didn’t do jealousy, except she was.

She was so very jealous and also upset with herself. If only she had been braver. If only she had had the courage to confess her feelings to Beca. Beca would never have looked twice at the Kommissar. But, no, Chloe had been too hesitant. Something that she had chided her best friend Aubrey for but now fell victim to herself.

Chloe sighed, and she left the DJ booth to go back to the bar, and back to her life of making drinks.

~~~~

Aubrey rubbed her forehead for, who knew how many times that day, in the hope that it would keep her headache away. It was times like this that she wondered why she had decided to open a club.

Today was horrible and it was going to get worse. She could just feel it in her veins. Seriously, in the course of a week, her club was going from one of the fastest growing, hottest clubs in the city, to losing one star, and on the verge of losing another.

Her irritation only grew as she heard the light knock on her door. Without looking, she knew who it was. She could always recognize people’s knocks, it was a gift, so she always invited them in by name.

“Come in, Beca,” she said flatly. Better to get this over.

“Never figured out how you do that,” Beca said as she came in.

“Just a gift,” Aubrey said tiredly. “What can I do for you?” She already knew, but figured she might as well hear it from the younger woman.

“Umm-I don’t know how to say this, but…”

“You’re leaving us, and accepting DSM’s offer,” Aubrey cut in.

Beca actually flinched, but nodded. “How did you…”

Exhausted and beyond irritated, she clenched her jaws to prevent herself from saying anything unprofessional. She needed to take the high road, she told herself, she needed to be the mature one. “I am Chloe’s oldest and best friend.”

“Oh,” was all Beca could say.

“Can you give us some time before you leave, so we can lineup a replacement?”

“Umm-yeah. I think so,” Beca answered. “Look Aubrey, it’s nothing personal.” She took a deep breath. “It’s just, you know…”

“DSM offers opportunities that Bellas can’t,” Aubrey finished for the petite DJ.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “They have clubs around the world; Las Vegas, London, New York, and they run some of the biggest European music festivals. It’s…”

“An offer you can’t refuse,” Aubrey finished.

“Yeah,” Beca said quietly, as if embarrassed.

Aubrey studied the petite woman for a second, chewing on the end of her pen, then said, “Fine. Consider that your two week’s notice. We’ll have your final night be Friday, the fourteenth, hmmm-lucky number, maybe it’ll help us recover from this debacle.” Beca wanted to say something, but Aubrey continued. “Thank you, Beca, for your time. You certainly were a major factor in all the success Bellas has had over these past few years.” Aubrey stood and extended her hand.

Beca numbly took the extended hand. The whole situation felt weird and wrong to her. “You’re not angry?”

The blonde club owner scoffed. “Of course, I’m angry. Of course, I’m upset. Probably not for the reason you’re thinking, but I wouldn’t expect you to be aware enough to recognize the real reason.”

“Wait-What?”

With a wave of dismissal, Aubrey resumed sitting. “If you can see yourself out, I have to find a new DJ and a new bartender…”

“BARTENDER?! WHAT? WHO?” Beca shouted.

“Chloe,” Aubrey answered as if it was obvious. “She put in her resignation, effective immediately, yesterday.”

“Yesterday? I saw her yesterday,” Beca said confused.

“No. You ran from her yesterday,” Aubrey countered. “You ran when she tried to admit something. After you left, she made it about another ten minutes before coming in here and quitting.”

“But why?”

Aubrey shook her head. She actually pitied the petite woman. “Chloe only ever stayed for you. When you fled from her, to Kommissar, she realized she had wasted her time…”

Beca whispered, “She wanted to go over contract details…”

“And I’m sure she made it quite clear what benefits might be available,” Aubrey said icily.

Beca’s blush was all the answer she needed.

“Look, Chloe has been in love with you, pretty much the second you walked through the door. She stayed solely because you were here,” Aubrey spelled out for the DJ.

“What-in love?” Beca looked hopelessly confused. “She never said…”

“Of course not,” Aubrey scoffed. “She was afraid of losing your friendship. Guess that plan backfired because you were ready to jettison her at the drop of a little German.”

“What-no,” Beca shook her head.

“Oh really,” Aubrey raised her right eyebrow. “Where were you going with Chloe, when Kommissar approached you the other night?”

“Our usual pizza from Mike’s,” Beca answered immediately.

“And did you go there?”

“No, I was so hyped, and I needed to put together some mixes to demonstrate…”

“And you basically left Chloe standing there,” Aubrey finished.

The memory came back to Beca. She realized that she had literally just walked away from Chloe.

“God, I was an asshole,” Beca mumbled. She collapsed into one of the two chairs in front of Aubrey’s desk.

“We can agree on that,” Aubrey said, as she stared hard at the girl in front of her.

“I need to apologize, immediately,” Beca said.

“It’s a good start, but…”

“But what?”

Aubrey studied the brunette, until she began to fidget. “Apologize. But if you can’t be what she wants you to be, let her go.”

“Let her go?”

“Yes, let her go. In the short run it will devastate her. That can’t be helped. You love the person you love. If you can’t offer her the love she’s craving. Let her go. Maybe someday when she’s healed, you can be friends again… maybe.” Aubrey shrugged.

Beca stood, almost as if she no longer was in control of her motor functions. She may have given a slight wave, she wasn’t sure. She knew she didn’t say anything, because she had no voice. Her head and heart were in utter turmoil.

Beca didn’t even register the fact that she walked through the club till she was out front. She stood there, knowing Chloe is home, her apartment five blocks away to the left; and Club Das Sound three blocks to the right.

She was so utterly and hopelessly confused. She wasn’t equipped for this. It’s one of the reasons she hadn’t really done relationships.

With a deep breath, she turned to the right.

~~~~

Chloe was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, slowly rolling up clothes and placing them into her backpack. She still had the same backpack, three years later; she guessed now was as good a time as any to pull it out, and go on her adventure. Especially now that she knew she would be facing it alone. 

She thought about going one last time to Beca’s apartment, making one last attempt at being honest, about spilling all the feelings she’s been holding in. But then she remembered how fast Beca had fled, remembered the look on Beca’s face, and figured it wouldn't have been worth it.

Why put yourself out to be spiked through the heart.

And that was that. Now it was time to move on.

Why delve over a future she could never have? Why waste his time mulling over and over about the mistakes she made? Why agonize about the life she could have had?

She knew it would not be that easy, forgetting the woman she loved for so long, but now would never hold in her arms. Yet, she hoped that distance would be a salve to help her begin to heal her shattered heart.

Of course, it didn’t help that she had a mix of Beca’s music playing in the background.

So, it might be a bit harder to heal than she was hoping; if the tears streaming down her face were any indication.

There was a knock at her door, quiet and tentative; Chloe wasn’t sure she actually heard it. She listened carefully, but when she didn’t hear it again, she went back to folding a pair of shorts.

When she opened her sock drawer, she again thought there was a knock. Again, Chloe cocked her head, and listened for a follow up. She thought about investigating, but wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone.

She grabbed a half-dozen rolled up socks and was taking them to her backpack when she heard, “You’re leaving?”

Chloe froze. She hadn’t expected to hear Beca’s voice. She wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want Beca to see her tears. She decided to just continue packing. “Well-yeah, I always wanted to go to Europe, you know I had been planning to walk the Camino de Santiago, and now seems as good as time as any.”

Beca started to say something, but Chloe beat her to the punch. “I mean, since you’re not moving in, there’s nothing really holding me here…”

“Wait! You rescinded the offer for me to move in?” Beca asked. “I mean you gave me a key already.”

Pausing her loading of socks in the backpack, Chloe said, “I just assumed that now that you’re going to be working with DSM, you wouldn’t need this room anymore.” With a shrug she continued, “You’re welcome to stay. It will be good to have someone watching the place while I’m gone.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Chloe continued to pack. Beca finally spoke, “Why are you leaving?” Her voice was small and quiet. It was very unlike Beca.

The air in the apartment felt heavier, charged, full of frightening potential. Chloe finally looked at Beca, “It was made apparent to me recently that there’s nothing here for me; so…”

“I-I’m still here,” Beca whispered.

“Well today,” Chloe said. “But when Luisa sends you to Las Vegas, or New York, or worse decides to take you back to Germany with her?”

“Are you jealous?”

Turning on Beca, Chloe was shocked at the question. “Beca, I’ve known you were going to be a star since the moment you started playing us your mixes. I have done nothing but support you, and will continue to support you. No, I’m not jealous of your success…”

“I meant of Kommissar,” Beca cut in.

Chloe’s blood begins to boil. She feels like she’s being played with. Her feelings towards Beca began to be colored in a negative way. She tossed down the blouse that she happened to be holding. “Yes! Happy? Yes, I’m jealous of her!”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Chloe asked before Beca could say anything. “I’ve been in love with you, and yes it’s my fault I didn’t say anything, but it still hurts to hear you call another woman you just met, ‘gorgeous’ and a ‘goddess’.”

Beca blushed as Chloe air quoted the words. She knew those were not her finest moments. “Yeah, sorry about that…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Chloe shrugged. “I had mistakenly thought there was something growing between us…”

“There was…”

“Not enough,” Chloe scoffed.

“There is…”

Chloe cut Beca off again. “It’s okay, Becs. You didn’t feel the same, it’s not your fault…”

Chloe was cut off by Beca’s lips on hers. The redhead was startled at first, and stood stiffly as the shorter woman continued the kiss. After a heartbeat or two, Chloe relaxed into the kiss, and then returned it passionately. The DJ’s lips were soft against hers, pressing gently yet leaving an impression Chloe would never forget. It felt so good; better than she had ever imagined.

Their lips parted and Chloe sighed with longing. Beca ran a hand through Chloe’s red hair, then pulled her back in for another kiss. Her mouth muffled Chloe’s squeak of surprise.

The redhead got over her surprise quickly, and her free hand just as quickly found Beca’s waist. Beca didn't give Chloe the satisfaction of letting out a squeak of her own, but it was close when Chloe’s hand grazed Beca’s bare skin under her shirt. Instead, she retaliated by slipping her tongue into Chloe’s mouth; scoring another surprised squeak.

Their kissing grows bolder, and fiercer. Beca moves Chloe backwards, pressing herself tightly against the redhead. Chloe responds by jumping up, and automatically wrapping legs around Beca’s hips. The brunette holds the redhead in place, as her hands clutch at Chloe’s rear, drawing the redhead as close as possible.

When Chloe breaks away from the kiss to breathe, she has to bite her lip to avoid moaning out loud.

“I’ve wanted you so long,” Chloe whispered as she pulled her eyes up to Beca’s, the flush of excitement coloring her cheeks. The DJ was staring at her with such intensity, such focus, that Chloe felt a real shiver go down her spine; such undivided and focused attention of a person never quite felt like this before.

“I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you,” Beca responded, and kisses Chloe hard again, rocking her hips. Beca’s hands travel restlessly over Chloe’s body, gliding across all of the redhead’s delicious curves.

Beca’s mouth glides down to the sweet spot on Chloe’s neck, and she begins to kiss and nibble, worrying the skin with tiny bites. Chloe gasps as the sensation shoots straight to her core, and her eyes flutter shut as she tilts her head to the side, giving Beca even better access to her neck. The DJ’s mouth makes contact with the pulse point below Chloe’s ear, and she suckles on it.

Pleasure.

Sheer, unabashed pleasure.

Beca slowly carried Chloe back to her bedroom, where both tumbled onto Chloe’s bed.

There their passion continued to blaze with joy and passion as they writhed against each other, punctuating their kisses and bites with moans of pleasure.

~~~~

Lying quietly in the early morning hours, Chloe listened to the steady beating of Beca’s heart, her head nestled comfortably on the DJ’s abdomen. It was one of the sweetest sounds Chloe had ever heard.

One would think that the combination of the petite brunette’s breathing and heartbeat should have been enough to lull her to sleep, but she was wide awake.

Part of this was because for most people, sex was an enjoyable energy drain, leaving contented exhaustion in its wake. For Chloe, it was the reverse, and sex was energy, and really great sex was like a nuclear reactor.

She could go for hours, and could have kept going, but Chloe understood Beca might have needed to rest and recuperate; though to be fair, Beca had taken the lead, and had seen to Chloe’s needs more than Chloe was able to reciprocate. A fact she had every intention of flipping when given the chance.

Everything was still fresh in her mind, and she was committing it all to her most treasured memories. It all started with that kiss; that kiss Beca had laid upon her.

It had been everything she had ever dreamed it would be; and all that followed had been more than she dared hope.

She’d always seen Beca as a ‘take action’ kind of woman, and the DJ had certainly lived up to that expectation.

Admittedly, Chloe had had one moment where she wondered if they were moving too fast; but one look in Beca’s eyes told her they were moving at just the right speed.

It had been like their first kiss opened the floodgates of their passion. The delicate tip-toeing they had been doing around their mutual feelings turned into an intense tempest of pent-up desires.

Chloe had never had a problem sharing a bed with a man or woman with whom she shared a mutual interest, but Beca Mitchell wasn’t just any other person. She was the woman Chloe had never known she was waiting for, the woman she had been falling in love with for three years. And It was a given that Chloe wasn’t new to sex, but she was new to the feelings that sex with Beca brought out in her.

It had been like it was her first time, and she marveled at it.

Beca’s breathing changed, and Chloe looked up to see the petite woman awaken.

“Hey.”

A yawn stifled Beca’s immediate response, which caused both women to giggle.

Chloe crawled up so she was snuggling closer to Beca, savoring being in Beca’s arms. She began to feel a tendril if doubt and worry enter her head.

Beca mumbles through another yawn.

“What was that?”

Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes, and whispered, “You’re thinking too much. I can hear you from here.”

“Sorry,” Chloe breathed.

“Don’t be,” Beca whispered back. “I get it, but don’t worry. It’s all going to be fine.” She hugged Chloe tighter to emphasize her reassurance.

“But when you leave…”

“I turned down DSM,” Beca whispered.

Chloe sat up, fast, startling both of them. “No, no, no. You can’t do that! Oh God you’re going to resent me…”

Beca’s lips cut her off, as the young brunette kissed her deeply.

When they parted, Chloe was in a bit of a daze, but then her fears and worries started to tear again. “Beca it’s such a great opportunity…”

Beca responded with another kiss.

When Chloe regained her balance again, she started to say, but with a lot less conviction, “The opportunity…”

One deeper and more heartfelt kiss.

“You can’t keep doing that,” Chloe admonished.

Beca smirked, and asked, “Really?” She punctuated it with another, though a bit more chaste kiss. Before Chloe could say anything more, Beca continued, “I have been falling in love with you, too; I just wasn’t ready.”

She looked at Chloe with nothing but love and adoration. “When you approached me in the DJ booth, I was caught off guard and my head was still digesting the offer by DSM. It’s an awesome offer, I won’t lie, and it would help my career. My only concern was what it would mean for you and me.”

She gave a quick peck to Chloe’s lips to stifle the redhead’s next words. “There will be other opportunities. I know there will, and we will choose the right one; together.”

Chloe looked at her DJ with watery eyes, that were filled with love. Beca pointed to the both of them, “Because this wasn’t an opportunity, I was willing to miss.”

Chloe’s smile was from ear to ear. She was the one to initiate the next kiss, and as things grew more passionate, she thought it about time she made good her promise of giving as good as she got. There was no way she was ever going to miss an opportunity.

~~~~

**The End**


End file.
